1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subtitle, and more particularly, to a text based subtitle, and an apparatus and method for processing the subtitle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional subtitle is generated in the form of a bitmap image and is included in an MPEG stream. Since the subtitle has a bitmap image format, it is inconvenient to generate the subtitle, and a user has to passively accept a variety of attributes of the subtitle defined and provided by a subtitle producer. That is, a user cannot select the style, of the subtitle, such as the color of text, the size of the text, or the output direction of the text. Accordingly, a user watches a subtitle with a monotonous style.
Generally, a subtitle of a movie uses some typical formats without frequent changes in the output style, such as changes in text color, text position, text size, and text shape. To render text, each character needs diverse information regarding its color, size, position and shape. If this rendering information is added to each sentence of a subtitle, it provides an advantage that a different style may be specified for each sentence. However, in a movie script which uses only some typical styles, the advantage of the capability of providing various styles is outweighed by the disadvantage that the amount of data required for a subtitle and the amount of data to be processed increase.